Want
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Soul needed this bad. Well, not really needed as much as wanted. Something was seriously wrong with him. KidxSoul! R&R!


"OO! I know!"

"Ugh. What now Black Star?"

"We can move everything in his house one inch to the left. He'll totally flip."

"What? Not cool, dude. It'll take forever and we only have an hour."

Black Star sighed. "Okay, fine. What are _you_ planning?"

Soul half-grinned, his sharp teeth reflecting light from light post above. "Take his bed outside and put it on the sidewalk. Then, we'll cover him up to make it look like he's not there. Then, the garbage man will come and pick the bed up with the claw and drop it right in with the trash! He'll be filthy and unsymmetrical and go _nuts_. It'll be hilarious."

Black Star had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. "Wh-what if- heh, heh- what if Lord Death finds out?"

Soul thought for a second before replying, "It'll be worth the punishment. Plus. We defeated the Kishin. Not like he can expel us. We're like celebrities around here."

Black Star nodded. "Yeah. I'm way too awesome to expel anyway! Let's go."

Death the Kid's house was pretty big but they knew where his room was due to a party thrown a while back in his mansion. That, and the fact Patty told them right when they asked.

Kid slept by himself, in the room upstairs in the center of everything. And there are duplicates of the same rooms on either side of him, of which also have symmetry in them. Soul remembered how Patty explained how Kid took two months to arrange everything perfectly. He really is crazy…

As they snuck into the mansion silently from the back, Soul tried to remember why they were pulling this prank… His stomach tightened. Right. He thought that pulling this mean, but hilarious joke, would remind himself that he didn't like Kid. That he didn't stare at him absently in class. That he didn't choke up when Kid talked to him. And most of all, that he didn't think Kid was hottest meister he'd ever seen.

"Kay, his bedroom is upstairs, right?" Black Star asked.

Soul swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Lets go."

Twin stair cases lead upstairs and his bed room was _right there_. Oddly convenient.

They entered as silently as possible and there was Kid, sprawled out, no shirt, sleeping like a baby. Soul grit his teeth to prevent from gawking. Black Star snapped him out of it with a shove and a, "Dude, his bed is huge!"

Soul took his red eyes off Kid's chest and looked at the bigger picture. His bed was huge. Tip-toeing over, they saw how his bed was also attached to the wall. Probably so it wouldn't move and mess up the symmetry.

"Well this sucks," Black Star grumbled, but he brightened up, "We can just go with my idea then! You do his room and I'll do the hall. Once you're done, come find me and we'll do the rest!"

"Black Star-!" Soul tried, but Black Star was already out the door. Soul sighed and looked around. It was dark except for the candles lighting the back of the room where his big death painting hung. Soul plopped onto the bed and immediately regretted it. Kid coughed and turned over, turning his back to Soul. Soul's eyes ran over his pale skin, wanting to touch, but knowing it was a bad idea. Soul bit his lip lightly, wary of his sharp teeth and reached out.

He timidly ran his fingers over Kid's side, careful not to wake him. Peach fuzz and smooth skin was all he felt physically, but _fuck_ he wanted more. He pressed his fingers down just a little more on his side…

Kid grabbed his arm and violently pulled Soul over, probably hoping to fling him off the bed, but instead, Soul half-landed on Kid's stomach.

"What the? Soul?" Kid gasped, "What are you doing in here?"

Soul's face was hotter than the surface of the sun. Thank Death for the dark.

"I, uh," Soul searched for an excuse. _Oh, yeah. I was just in here to play a prank on you and it didn't work out. Wanna make out?_ No, no…

"You, what?" Kid asked, narrowing his gold eyes, "Get out before I have to kick your ass."

Okay, okay… roll with it Evans..

Soul smirked and switched positions so he sat on Kid's waist and pinned him there. "Yeah right."

Kid got a faint smile. "You don't have a meister, weapon. You can't fight."

"I have fists, don't I?" Soul's smirk widened, getting a strange rush from sitting on bare-chested Kid like this, "And what do you have, reaper boy? That weird dance move?"

Kid glared. "Reaper combat art, stance of sin."

"Pssh. You don't even know the first thing about sin, goodie goodie."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

Kid pursed his lips and then did the unexpected. He flipped Soul onto his back and pinned him. Huh. Stronger than he looks. "You shut up. You're lucky I don't report this to my father."

"Why don't you?"

Kid smirked this time, "Because this is too much fun." Then he leaned down and kissed Soul.

Holy crap.

Oh my God.

GEE-ZUS.

Soul's heart went up into his throat and his brain in his pants. Kid held it for a couple seconds before pulling away with a small _pop_. Soul grinned. "Well I'll be damned."

"You had it coming, Soul Eater Evans," Kid smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mere." Soul wrapped a hand around the back of Kid's neck and kissed him again. God, he smelled good. Soul needed this bad. Well, not really _needed_ as much as _wanted_. Something was seriously wrong with him. Meh. He'd just suck face with him tonight, and he'd be fine. Besides, he's got some naked cat wandering around his house. What more could a dude ask for?

Kid tilted his head and Soul beat him to tongue. He wondered if Kid would accidentally cut his tongue..

Kid weaved his hands through Soul's spiky white hair and Soul's wandering hand felt its way to Kid's lower back. Kid pressed closer, a faint _uh_ coming when he exhaled and Soul loved it. Blindly, Soul tried to flip Kid back over onto his back, but Kid held him down.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he breathed in Soul's ear. Soul felt a shiver go down his spine and he smiled. He shoved his thumb into Kid's black sweat pants. Softer skin below…

Kid narrowed his gold eyes. "You little-" Soul silenced the reaper with another kiss. Kid bit Soul's lower lip. Soul ran his tongue over Kid's upper lip. Kid let go and licked his lips. "Get out of my pants," he mused.

"Make me."

Kid narrowed his eyes once more with a smile.

_#_

Black Star giggled evilly to himself. The house was officially unsymmetrical. Everything had been moved in the bathrooms, to the living room to the dining room, etcetera. Where was Soul? He hadn't met up with him yet..

Then he heard a thump and a "GAH! STOP! Okay! I give! I give!"

He recognized the voice as none other than his spiky-haired companion and he raced back up to Kid's room. There was Soul, on the floor, Kid violently pulling off his pants. Kid stopped and smiled, dropping Soul's legs with another thump.

"What the hell, Soul!" Black Star shouted and looked to Kid, "What the hell?"

Kid quickly wiped his mouth and folded his arms. "What the hell, to _you. _What are you two doing here?"

Soul quickly pulled his pants up grumbling something that sounded like, "Stupid reaper…"

"Noooooothing…" Black Star smirked, "Except getting you back for being suck a priss."

Kid's expression faltered to confused to horrified. "What did you do?"

"C'mon, Soul!" and Black Star ran out with a loud "YAHOO!"

Kid's wide gold eyes fell to Soul. "Soul-"

"You will never speak of this," Soul grinned, "See ya."

As Soul left the house a loud scream emitted from the mansion. "MY SYMMETRY!"

Soul ran behind Black Star laughing like a crazy person.

Totally worth it.


End file.
